nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Polluticorn
Polluticorn - Voiced by Michael Sorich Polluticorn is one of Finster's creation. Polluticorn gets it's power from his horn. Rita had been watching Miss Appleby's class and knew of Trini's plan to start a clean-up club. Rita decided she would give them something to clean. Rita sent down Polluticorn, along with Scorpina and Goldar. Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Jason had just finished destroying the Putties when Polluticorn arrived. The teens morphed. Polluticorn flies through the Rangers, knocking them aside. Red Ranger and Black Ranger leap into the air. Polluticorn fires at them, using it's horn. Red Ranger and Black Ranger are hit and fall to the ground. Polluticorn flaps his wings, creating strong winds. Red Ranger and Black Ranger get up, but are pushed back by the strong winds. The two Rangers are hit once more and land in a heap. The rest of the Rangers race over to make sure they are okay. Yellow Ranger warns them they got to destroy Polluticorn, before he pollutes everything in sight. Red Ranger gets back up. Goldar and Scorpina leap in and stand in front of Polluticorn. Goldar and Scorpina are ready to battle the Rangers, but Polluticorn stops them. He wants to take care of them himself. The Rangers battle Polluticorn once more. The Rangers land several blows and kicks on Polluticorn. Blue Ranger notes he doesn't even feel our attacks. Goldar comments to Scorpina that he likes Polluticorn's style. Scorpina nods her head in agreement. Polluticorn faces the Power Rangers and vows he's going to destroy them and their miserable planet. Polluticorn blasts the Rangers with his horn. The Rangers are knocked off their feet once more. The Rangers retreat. Polluticorn makes his way to Angel Grove's recycling plant. Polluticorn gloats that he can pollute the planet faster than they can clean it up. The Power Rangers arrive at the recycling plant. Polluticorn jumps down to them. Goldar and Scorpina are there as well. Red Ranger tells his team to take care of Goldar and Scorpina, he will take care of horn head. Red Ranger battles Polluticorn. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger battle Goldar with their Blade Blasters. Black Ranger and Pink Ranger battle Scorpina with their Blade Blasters. It is a difficult battle for all the Rangers. Polluticorn knocks Red Ranger to the ground. Red Ranger knows he's got to find a way to chop off that horn. Red Ranger gets back up. Red Ranger pulls out his Power Sword. Polluticorn gloats that he's just too powerful for Red Ranger. Polluticorn tells Red Ranger his friends are finished! Polluticorn decides he needs to destroy the recycling plant first. So much to pollute, so little time! Red Ranger tells him his polluting days are over. Red Ranger battles Polluticorn with his Power Sword. Red Ranger has a difficult time and is soon knocked to the ground again. Scorpina and Goldar knocked Pink Ranger, Black Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger to the ground. Red Ranger gets back up and summons the power of the dragon shield. Red Ranger charges towards Polluticorn with his Power Sword and Dragon Dagger drawn. Polluticorn fires at Red Ranger several times. Red Ranger leaps up into the air and chops off Polluticorn's horn. Polluticorn becomes very upset. Polluticorn grows to giant size. The Rangers summon their zords and the Megazord is quickly formed. Polluticorn flies by the Megazord, striking it as he flies by. Polluticorn turns around and flies again towards the Megazord and strikes it with it's wings. Polluticorn lands on the ground. Polluticorn turns around and faces Megazord. Polluticorn flaps it's wings to create toxic winds. Megazord tries to fight against the wind but it's no use and it soon goes flying through the air. As the Megazord flies through the air, Polluticorn shoots lightening out of it's eyes and hits Megazord. Megazord manages to get back up on it's feet. The Rangers summon the power sword. Megazord leaps through the air towards Polluticorn. Megazord strikes Polluticorn with it's power sword and Polluticorn is destroyed. Category:Antagonists